Unnamed USS Voyager personnel
Command Division Female Bridge officer This command female bridge officer was serving at the aft stations on the bridge of Voyager in 2374. ( ) Female command division officer This female Starfleet officer served on board the USS Voyager when it stranded in the Delta Quadrant. She accompanied Ayala as one of the group's fastest runners, when the crew was set out by Culluh and Seska and encountered the natives on Hanon IV. ( ) :This officer was played by regular extra Heather Ferguson, who received no on-screen credits for her appearances. Female ensign in mess hall This Starfleet ensign served in the command division on board the USS Voyager. She visited the mess hall in 2371. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress, who also appeared in http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/User:ThomasHL/PageIII. Human officer This Human Command Division officer was present at Neelix's Prixin party, standing between The Doctor and another woman when Neelix first looks around at everyone looking at him. ( ) Later, he is one of the first couple of officers transported off the ship by the Nyrian invaders, shortly after exiting a turbolift. ( ) In an alternate timeline, he is in the mess hall during one of Captain Kathryn Janeway's pep talks to the crew after the ship had suffered heavy casualties. He was standing next to the elderly Human science officer (see below) and could be seen with his arms crossed, and hair unkempt. ( ) :He was played by uncredited recurring extra Keith Rayve . Male command division officer This Starfleet officer served in the command division on board the USS Voyager. He was present in the mess hall, when Quinn teleported all males away, including him. ( ) :This Starfleet officer was played by regular extra Lou Slaughter, who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. Mess officer This Starfleet officer assisted Neelix in serving Janeway, Chakotay, Paris and Torres Seven of Nine's culinary creations the mess hall in 2377. When Voyager got sucked into The Void, he and Neelix were thrown to the floor. As they got up, they observed out the window, two ships approach and attack the ship. Later, when Neelix was cooking for the members of Janeway's "alliance", this officer assisted in the process. ( ) :This officer was played by an unknown actor. Vulcan-appearing Maquis * Assigned to command division aboard USS Voyager. ( ) * Not mentioned in the list of telepaths in . * Not considered as a potential mate for the pon farr of either Tuvok or Vorik. ( ) Engineering/Operations/Security Divisions Chief engineer The Chief Engineer was one of the casualties of the Voyager 's transport into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. ( ) :He was only mentioned and did not appear on screen. :As most Starfleet chief engineers are lieutenant commanders, it is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in "Imperfection." Engineering Ensign In 2374, when the Voyager was invaded by a member of Species 8472, B'Elanna Torres ordered this ensign to secure all the engineering consoles. ( ) Female security guard This female Starfleet officer was assigned to the security division on board the USS Voyager. She accompanied Captain Janeway to Tuvok's quarters in 2372. ( ) She assisted Tuvok in guarding Seven of Nine in sickbay after she was disconnected from the Borg hive mind in 2374. She later guarded Seven of Nine when she was held in the brig. ( ) She served as guard for the Hirogen in the mess hall in 2377. ( ) :This recurring officer was played by an unknown actress. :Judging by her lack of insignia, she was most likely a Starfleet enlisted crewman. Human Operations Division officer This gold shirted man was one of a handful of officers that joined the senior staff in standing at attention in Voyager's corridors to honor and say farewell to Neelix when he was rejoining his people in 2378. ( ) :It is possible this was a cameo appearance by Rick Berman, though unconfirmed. See: Talk: Homestead (episode). Human security officer This security officer served aboard the Voyager throughout the seven years of its journey. :This officer appeared in the background of many episodes. He is apparently killed three times, but his injuries must not have been as bad as they looked. The following list is incomplete. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Human Security officer (2377) This Human security officer was one of two who were disgusted with the treatment of Yediq's prisoners. ( ) :This officer was played by Greg Poland. Human Security/transporter officer A male of Middle Eastern descent operated the transporter controls in 2374. ( ) He was also present on bridge in Tuvok's "daydream" when he started his shift nude. ( ) Later in 2374, he guarded an Alpha Hirogen in sickbay. ( ) In 2375, he guarded Kashyk's quarters. When Janeway told him goodnight, she left with a grin on her face. He went to attention as she passed, and was told by Janeway, "As you were." ( ) In 2376, he guarded Naroq, a visiting scientist. ( ) In 2377, he assisted Tuvok in escorting Valen from Voyager, after Valen made it clear he didn't want to play by Janeway's rules. ( ) He guarded Q (Junior) along Chakotay to the holodeck where Chakotay created the diplomacy scenario 12-alpha. ( ) In 2378, his likeness was used in The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free. His character also was a security guard, who held Three of Eight while the protagonist's holomatrix was decompiled. ( ) :This officer was played by an unknown actor. Human transporter chief (2371) This female transporter chief, with the rank of lieutenant junior grade, was on duty during the battle with the Kazon shortly after the Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant. When the Val Jean was destroyed, she transported Chakotay aboard. ( ) After Tom Paris had been found innocent, she was in the mess hall eating while he went to go thank Tuvok for his help. ( ) She was working on a side station on the bridge when the Voyager prepared to leave Sikaris. ( ) Later that year, she served on the bridge of the Voyager. ( ) In 2372, she was in engineering after Neelix had suspicions of a mole serving on the Voyager. ( ) :This recurring officer was played by an unknown actress. Human transporter chief (2376-77) A Human female transporter chief was assigned to Voyager, and during 2376, she along with the rest of Voyager's crew experienced the atrocities that happened in a massacre on Tarakis. Once Voyager found out what was causing it, she worked the transporter to transport the security team down to Tarakis. ( ) Later that year, while Seven of Nine and Tuvok were kidnapped by Penk's Tsunkatse ship, she beamed the Hirogen and Seven aboard after they were finally able to get a lock, and a full security team was present, and stopped Seven from attacking the Hirogen. ( ) In 2377, she transported Loquar and Garon back to their respective ships after their "alliance" had successfully escaped "The Void". ( ) :This officer was played by an unknown actress. Kissing ensign This Starfleet ensign served in the operations division on board the USS Voyager. He was caught by Commander Chakotay, kissing another crewmember in a turbolift. He apologized his action and left the turbolift very fast. ( ) :This Ensign was played by actor Gary O'Brien. Operations division officer This Starfleet officer served in the operations division on board the USS Voyager. He had a meal in the mess hall when Samantha Wildman's labour pains started and was informed by Neelix that "they have a baby". ( ) :This Starfleet officer was played by regular extra Steve Carnahan, who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. Security officer (2374) This female security officer beamed alongside Crewman O'Donnell, Captain Janeway, and Seven of Nine on board of Arturis' ship and tried to stop him. She was knocked down and beamed back on board . ( ) :This security officer was played by stunt actress Elle Alexander, who received no on-screen credit for this appearance. Tactical Crewman/Scorpion A tactical crewman worked with, and took over for, Tuvok aboard Voyager during early 2374. ( ) Transporter chief This Starfleet officer served on board the USS Voyager and had a coffee in the mess hall when Chakotay and Tom Paris had a conflict. ( ) In 2372 she was wounded and brought to sickbay, where she was scanned by the Doctor. ( ) She served as transporter chief in 2373. ( ) :She was played by regular extra Holiday Freeman, who received no on-screen credit for her appearance. Transporter technician This female Starfleet officer served as transporter technician on board the USS Voyager. She joined another crewman in the mess hall in 2372. ( ) She had a conversation with Michael Jonas in the mess hall, when Chakotay and Tom Paris began a conflict. ( ) She assisted Captain Janeway, when she took over the transporter console and beamed the silver blood duplicate of Harry Kim on board. ( ) :She was played by regular extra and stand-in Susan Lewis, who received no credit for all of her appearances, except "Demon". Two security officers (2374) ]] Two security officers accompanied Chakotay into the Borg infested cargo bay 2 in early 2374. ( ) Science/Medical Divisions Asian Science Officer A crewman of Asian descent runs past Seven shortly before Seven was transported to the future in 2375. ( ) She was present at the celebration in main engineering when the new quantum slipstream drive was completed in 2375, talking to another officer of Asian descent in the command division. ( ) Later that year, she at the science station on the bridge during the mission to obtain a transwarp coil from a Borg sphere. ( ) In 2376, the Doctor imagined she attended one of his recitals in the mess hall, sitting behind Captain Janeway. However, this was only a daydream of his. ( ) :This may be Ensign Kyoto. Chief medical officer of Voyager]] When Voyager left Deep Space 9 in 2371, the chief medical officer was a lieutenant commander of Human descent. He performed physicals on Harry Kim and Tom Paris, but didn't bother to hide his dislike of Paris in light of Paris' spotty record and imprisonment. He later had a meal with Harry Kim in the mess hall before promptly leaving when Paris arrived. The CMO was a surgeon on Caldik Prime while Tom Paris was stationed there. The chief medical officer was one of the causalities of Voyager's transport into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. ( ) :Played by actor Jeff McCarthy, this character was never named in script or dialog. However, a non-canon novelization (Pocket VOY: ''Caretaker) and the Star Trek Customizable Card Game lists his name as Dr. Fitzgerald. It is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in .'' Eaten science officer This science division officer was part of the group which encountered the Hanonian land eel in a cave on Hanon IV. He was eaten by the eel. ( ) :This officer was played by stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone, who received no credit for this appearance. Elderly Human science officer This graying dark-skinned science officer was a man that served aboard Voyager and would often go to the mess hall in his spare time. On one occasion, he was sitting at the end of a row of tables pushed together when Tom Paris and Neelix got into a "food fight." ( ) Other appearances * * * * * * * * * * Female science officer This female Starfleet science officer was assigned to the USS Voyager. She was on duty on the bridge in 2373 and handled Captain Janeway a PADD. ( ) In 2374 she was among the crewmembers, who were evacuated into other sections due to lack of power. She passed Tuvok shortly after he ran into Neelix. ( ) :This recurring Starfleet officer was played by regular background extra and Jennifer Lien stand-in Jennifer Somers, who received no on-screen credits for her work. Human science officer A Human science officer was seen speaking with Harry Kim in the opening scene of . He held the rank of ensign. :The science officer was played by then-Crown Prince Abdullah ibn al-Hussein of Jordan. Since he was not a member of the Screen Actor's Guild, he was not allowed to have any lines. Male Science Officer A male science officer was in Voyager's mess hall enjoying a drink after Seska had left Voyager on a Kazon raider. ( ) Vulcanoid nurse A Vulcan-appearing Starfleet nurse aboard the , seen both in sickbay and eating in the mess hall. She was killed when Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant, along with the rest of their medical staff. ( ) : The Vulcan-appearing nurse can be seen in sickbay while ''Voyager is docked at DS9. She can also be seen smiling and laughing in the mess hall, which may imply (if she is Vulcan) that she is a descendant of the V'tosh ka'tur. In L.A. Graf's novelization of Caretaker, the character was given the name T'prena, whereas in Susan Wright's Badlands her name was T'Ral. Neither novel provides any meaningful background to the character.'' Sciences division officer in mess hall This sciences division officer was in the mess hall aboard the when the ship was reconfigured by an energy field in 2371. When a confused B'Elanna Torres wound up in the mess hall while searching for engineering, he asked her if everything was all right. ( ) Earlier that year, he sampled Neelix's pepper sauce, which made him cough because it was too hot. ( ) :''He was played by Terry Correll. Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed Voyager personnel, unnamed de:Crew der USS Voyager fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager